


A New Beginning

by Hollibella_Short



Series: Pride- The Fluffy Collection [2]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lgsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollibella_Short/pseuds/Hollibella_Short
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joe's parents disown him, Joe must seek refuge and comfort elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for love-hope-shipping on tumblr. (You can follow me at bisexual-lady-di)

After Joe’s parents disowned him for being gay. Gethin gave him a Saturday job at Gay’s the Word. It’s not much but it’s all Gethin can afford and Joe is grateful for the money.  He also enjoys the distraction. The shop has become a base for all his LGSM friends as well as allowing him to meet others in the community. He finally knows that he’s not alone. Mark and Mike are the most frequent visitors to the small bookshop. They come in holding hands and laughing about Mark’s new crazy idea for fundraising. They often hang out for a while with a cup of tea and some books before leaving in a flurry. It was Joe’s second shift when Jeff’s head pokes round the door. The bell rang and Joe looked up from the book he was reading to see the blond enter. He felt his cheeks flush lightly. Every time Joe saw Jeff he was taken aback by how bloody gorgeous the blond was. The older boy oozed confidence and that only heightened Joe’s attraction. Jeff grinned when he saw the younger boy and sauntered up to the counter.  

'What you reading Bromley?' Joe melted slightly inside at that voice. He couldn't help but remember the dreams he'd had. Jeff whispering in his ear as they embraced each other, the heat of his skin against Jeff's pale skin, running his hands through the bright blond locks. He blushed at shook his head to try and clear those thoughts.

'Umm… just a book.' He stammered. Before he realised it the book had been swept out of his hand and the object of his desire was flicking through the pages.

'Interesting… Very interesting.' Jeff slammed the book back down onto the counter. 'So you want to learn more about sex eh?' Jeff said with a wink. Joe gulped and managed a small nod.

'Not like a one-night stand though!' He blurted out. He had fallen for Jeff soon after their second trip to Dulais but had never had any hope of the older man returning the feelings. He had decided to read the book after hearing about Jonathan's illness. It was not something he wanted and knew that the best way to avoid it was to educate himself.

'Oh, of course not. I wouldn't want you to have a one-night stand either.'  The blond took Joe's hands and gazed fondly down at him with his bright blue eyes.  Joe felt his heart start to race. 'However, I would like to take you out for lunch. Come on!'  Jeff kissed his cheek and pulled him round to the front of the counter. Joe grinned at him; hardly believing his luck. He barely had time to switch the shop sign to close as the two raced towards the nearest café.

* * *

 

The two boys sat by the window of the café. Joe could see Gay's the Word from where he sat and he smiled to himself. That small bookshop had quite frankly saved his life. Through Gay's the Word and LGSM Joe had met his closest friends and become part of a community, no, family. He had found that place where he belonged. 

'I can let you go back to the shop if you miss it that much.' Jeff's cool voice cut through his daydream. He turned to face the blond once more and grinned sheepishly. 

'I don't want to go back. I was just thinking about how much it has changed my life. It's given me friends I never thought I would have.' He took Jeff's hands across the table. 'It's given me you.' He added. Jeff smiled brightly back at him. The blond's blue eyes were lit up and sparkling as he faced the younger boy. Joe couldn't help but blush at the adoration in Jeff's gaze.

'I thought we were friends' Jeff teased; squeezing Joe's hands gently. It was a nice feeling, one that comforted Joe deep down in his heart. 

'We are friends. But I would like to be something more.' Joe wasn't sure what had given him the sudden burst of confidence. Was it the feeling of Jeff's hands in his? Or knowing that the gorgeous boy had chosen to be here, alone, with him? It didn't matter what it was. All Joe knew was that he had never spoken truer words. 'If you would like to that is...' He added as an afterthought. He didn't want Jeff to feel obliged to date him just because his parents had kicked him out.

'There is nothing I would like more than that. You idiot. Why do you think I asked you out to lunch?' Jeff leaned across the table and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a quick kiss, chaste and innocent, but Joe could feel his stomach doing somersaults and his heart felt like it was about to fly out of his chest. The boy he had loved for so long, wanted him. Joe couldn't believe it. He stared at Jeff for a second; stunned by the new development of their relationship. Jeff let out a laugh at the younger boy's expression. 'Don't looked so shocked, Bromley.'

'I'm glad I amuse you.' Joe mumbled as he felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. Nevertheless he leaned across the table to return the kiss, belatedly. They were soon interrupted as the waitress brought over their food. The pair ate in a comfortable silence; both admiring the other and wondering how they got so lucky. 


End file.
